The present invention relates generally to power cords for welding-type power supplies. More specifically, it relates to power cords capable of providing a plurality of input voltages to a welding-type power supply.
Power supplies typically convert a power input signal into a necessary or desirable power output signal tailored for a specific application. In welding applications, for instance, a welding power supply typically receives a high voltage alternating current (AC) input signal and converts it into a high direct current (DC) or alternating current (AC) welding output signal. The high voltage AC input signal is typically a line voltage provided by a power utility through a wall outlet.
Many different line input voltage signals are available from power utilities including signals having approximate voltages values of 110/115V, 200/208V, 230/240V, 380/415V, 460/480V, 500V and 575V. The actual line input voltage signals that are available vary from country to country, can be either single-phase or three-phase, can have different current ratings and can be either 50 or 60 Hz signals.
As used herein, two input voltage signals are different from each other if any one of the parameters described above (e.g. voltage value, phase relationship, current rating or frequency) is different. Two input voltage signals are the same if they have the same voltage value, phase relationship, current rating and frequency.
Typically, a different standardized electrical interface configuration (e.g., also called wall outlet configuration or plug and socket configuration) is used to receive each of these available line input voltage signals. For instance, one standardized electrical interface configuration is typically required to receive a 60 Hz single-phase 115 volt line input signal rated at 20 amperes while a different standardized electrical interface configuration is typically required to receive a 60 Hz single-phase 230 volt line input signal rated at 20 amperes. Similarly, a third standardized electrical interface configuration different from the other two standardized electrical interface configurations is typically required to receive a 60 Hz single-phase line input signal having a voltage of 115 volts and a current rating of 15 amperes. To complicate matters, the standardized electrical interface configurations for the same line input voltage signal may vary from country to country.
Many prior art welding-type power supplies (e.g. welding power supplies, plasma cutters and induction heaters) have the capability of converting a plurality of different line input voltage signals into a welding-type output signal. For example, some of these prior art welding-type power supplies are designed to receive only certain line input voltage values while others can receive any line input voltage value within a range of input voltage values.
With some of these power supplies, the operator first identifies the input voltage value to be received and then manually adjusts the circuitry of the welding-type power supply to accommodate that particular input voltage value. Other more sophisticated prior art welding-type power supplies have the capability to sense or determine the input voltage value being received and automatically adjust the welding-type power supply""s circuitry to convert the actual input voltage signal being received into a welding-type output signal.
All of these prior art welding-type power supplies suffer from one drawback however. They all receive the line input voltage signal from the power utility via a wall outlet through a power cord attached at one end to the welding-type power supply. The other end of the power cord includes a plug configured to interface and receive only one particular line input voltage signal. In order to receive a different desired line input voltage signal, the plug end of the power cord must be modified. Modification typically involves cutting off the existing plug and replacing it with a new plug that is properly configured to receive the different desired line input voltage signal. Alternatively, the entire power cord is replaced with a different cord having a plug that is properly configured to receive the different desired line input voltage signal.
Thus, although the internal circuitry of these prior art welding-type power supplies has the capability to receive and convert a plurality of line input voltage signals into a welding-type output signal, the prior art power cords which supply these welding-type power supplies with the line input voltage signals are not configured to provide a plurality of line input voltage signals to these welding-type power supplies. Rather, the prior art power cords must be modified or replaced each time a different line input voltage signal is desired or available.
It is desirable, therefore, to have a power cord that is capable of providing a plurality of different input voltage signals to a welding-type power supply to allow the welding-type power supply circuitry to be fully utilized. Preferably, the power cord can be easily reconfigured in the field to receive any of a plurality of different line input voltage signals without the need for modifications to the power cord and without the need for replacement of the power cord.
According to a first aspect of the invention, a welding-type apparatus includes a power cord and a welding-type power supply attached to the power cord. The power cord is capable of providing any of a plurality of input voltage signals to the welding-type power supply. The power cord is configured to interface with a first adaptor configured to receive a first input voltage signal from the plurality of input voltage signals and a second adaptor configured to receive a second input voltage signal from the plurality of input voltage signals. The second input voltage signal is different from the first input voltage signal.
The welding-type power supply is configured to convert any of the plurality of input voltage signals received from the power cord into a welding-type output signal in one embodiment. The power cord is configured to removably mate with the first and second adaptors such that the first and second adaptors can be removably attached to the power cord in another embodiment. The first input voltage signal is approximately 115 volts and the second input voltage signal is approximately 230 volts in yet another embodiment. The welding-type apparatus includes the first adaptor and the second adaptor in other embodiments.
The power cord includes a non-standard electrical interface configured to interface with a complimentary non-standard electrical interface on the first and second adaptors in one embodiment. The non-standard electrical interface of the power cord comprises a plurality of pins and the non-standard complimentary electrical interface on each of the first and second adaptors comprises a plurality of sockets disposed to receive the plurality of pins in another embodiment.
According to a second aspect of the invention, a power cord for a welding-type power supply includes a first end configured for attachment to the welding-type power supply. A second end of the power cord is configured to interface with a first adaptor configured to receive a first input voltage signal and a second adaptor configured to receive a second input voltage signal. The second input voltage signal is different from the first input voltage signal in this embodiment.
The second end is configured to removably mate with the first and second adaptors such that the first and second adaptors can be removably attached to the power cord in one embodiment. The first input voltage is approximately 115 volts and the second input voltage is approximately 230 volts in another embodiment. The power cord includes the first adaptor and the second adaptor in other embodiments.
The second end includes a non-standard electrical interface configured to interface with a complimentary non-standard electrical interface on the first and second adaptors in one embodiment. The non-standard electrical interface of the power cord comprises a plurality of pins and the non-standard complimentary electrical interface on each of the first and second adaptors comprises a plurality of sockets disposed to receive the plurality of pins in another embodiment.
The second end includes a cavity disposed to receive an insulated adaptor body on the first and second adaptors in another embodiment such that when completely inserted into the cavity, the insulated adaptor body of the first and second adaptors extends out of the cavity.
The second end includes a pair of flexible sidewalls extending from the second end in another embodiment. Each of the pair of flexible sidewalls includes a locking lip disposed to cooperate with a complimentary locking ledge located on the first and second adaptors so as to capture the adaptor when the plurality of pins are received in the plurality of sockets in this embodiment.
The second end includes a pair of flexible sidewalls extending from the second end in another embodiment. Each of the pair of flexible sidewalls includes a locking lip disposed to engage a complimentary locking ledge located on the first and second adaptors in this embodiment.
According to a third aspect of the invention, an adaptor for use with a welding-type power supply power cord includes a first end and a second end. The first end has a non-standard electrical interface configured to mate with the power cord. The second end has a standard electrical interface configured to receive one of a plurality of input voltage signals.
The adaptor includes a pair of locking ledges disposed to cooperate with a pair of locking lips located on the power cord in one embodiment. Each of the locking lips engages a respective one of the locking ledges so as to capture the adaptor when the adaptor mates with the power cord in this embodiment. The adaptor is further configured to removably mate with the power cord such that the adaptor can be removably attached to the power cord in another embodiment.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, a welding-type apparatus kit includes a power cord and first and second adaptors. The power cord is configured for attachment to a welding-type power supply. The first adaptor is configured to mate with the power cord and is configured to receive a first input voltage signal. The second adaptor is also configured to mate with the power cord and is configured to receive a second input voltage signal different from the first input voltage signal.
The power cord is further configured to removably mate with the first and second adaptors such that the first and second adaptors can be removably attached to the power cord in one embodiment. The power cord includes a non-standard electrical interface configured to mate with a complimentary non-standard electrical interface on the first and second adaptors in another embodiment. The first and second adaptors each include an insulated adaptor body and the power cord includes a cavity disposed to receive the insulated adaptor body such that when completely inserted into the cavity, the insulated adaptor body of the first and second adaptors extends out of the cavity in yet another embodiment.
The power cord includes a pair of flexible sidewalls in one other embodiment. Each of the pair of flexible sidewalls includes a locking lip disposed to engage a complimentary locking ledge located on the first and second adaptors in this embodiment.